


Bless Me Father, For We Have Sinned

by Demial



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Church Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Takes place vaguely between Fate/Zero and Fate UBW but closer to the latter. Female Reader attends Mass with her family at the creepy church Kirei runs in Fuyuki. She finds herself oddly attracted to the priest. For Anonymous on tumblr.Prompt: Hiya requesting submissive female reader x Kirei kotomine dom/sub with multiple orgasms and rough sex. Thx :3
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477850
Kudos: 49





	Bless Me Father, For We Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> for the religious parts/terms of this, I decided to lean on my own experiences with my local Catholic church growing up.

You moved to Fuyuki with your family. They weren't terribly religious but enough that they wanted to try out the local church. The sermons were fine. Boring, as you expected. The priest's gently wavering voice washed over you and just about put you to sleep. After a few Masses, you met the man. Kirei Kotomine.

His energy was different up close and personal compared to during his sermons. Looking into his eyes while he spoke was like staring into a black hole that took everything in, then radiated a lulling heat. You really should have run the other way.

The first meeting was normal, uneventful. You decided to push your strange attraction by attending confession. You hung around until everyone else had their chance first. The box looked like it had been built when the church was, an ungodly amount of time ago. But it was clean, shiny, and didn't give you a horror movie vibe, so you went inside. You sat on the built-in wooden bench, hoping to God that Kirei recognized you. What you were hoping for beyond that, you didn't know.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," you recited. "It has been...a long time since my last confession."

You heard a dry chuckle on the other side of the screen at that. "Go on."

You gave some run-of-the-mill sins. Nothing too sinful. But you leaned heavily on the impure thoughts portion of it.

The silence on the other side of the screen was worrying. Could he tell you lied? Did you displease him?

"Father? My penance?"

"Your penance? Oh, right."

You didn't expect the fumbling answer, like he hadn't been listening at all. Then a creak. And another, longer creak sounding like a door opening. Another door opened, the one leading to your side of the confessional.

He didn't tell you what your penance was but, rather, showed you. You were to satisfy that annoying itch his body had for sex. Aside from a few surprised noises, you let him have his way. He pulled your bottoms and panties down and bent your legs up. Some rustling and he gathered his robe up to take his cock out. Because he was blocking all the light, you didn't see anything. You just heard him breathing deeply.

Him entering you hurt without prep but he didn't stop. Kirei put his hand over your mouth to silence your pained cries and continued to thrust deeper. Then he fucked you against the back wall of the confessional. If anyone was left inside the church, they would hear rhythmic thumping against the wood that sped up over time. He panted down at your face, thrusting at the heart of you.

Your hands slapped against the wood to anchor yourself as he stifled your loud moans, too. Even if you wouldn't finish with him, you wouldn't be far behind. This was everything you hoped for, minus the pain. You couldn't help but think you deserved that, though.

Strangely, he kept going until you began to clamp down on his cock and whine into his palm. It seemed oddly considerate to wait until you finished, too. He pulled out, leaving behind soreness in your core and regret deeply etched into your face. He stood back from the open door to the confessional, already looking presentable. You lay there, dripping cunt on display, terrified of the idea that someone might walk by and _see_ you, let alone hear what just happened. You wouldn't be able to look your parents in the eye tonight.

Kirei smiled.

He left your sight. You managed to put yourself back together and make it home without anyone else laying eyes on you. Still, what you did was stupid. You weren't going to do it again.

Thing was, you couldn't just skip out on Mass without your parents being suspicious. If you left with your family afterwards, you'd never be alone with the priest. So you thought.

During Mass, Kirei swept his arms and gaze over the people sitting in the pews. His gaze stopped on you, of course. How did someone with nothing in his eyes see so much in you? That's what it felt like. And so he had you, without even trying.

You stuck around after Mass for confession. Your body thrummed with anticipation and also that your conscience warred with the rest of you. A tiny voice of reason that you were deaf to. You gave your confession, leaning on impure thoughts again. This time, to your disappointment, he gave you a regular penance. Hail Marys, Our Fathers, etc. You felt a little rejected but you went to kneel in front of the alter to start. It was uncomfortable on the stone floor but you planned to race through it.

You heard footsteps on the stone floor, going around you.

"Good," praised Kirei.

His shoe scruffed the floor and a moment later, his hands were on you. Rather, on the hem of your shirt. Panic flared within he pulled your shirt up. Had everyone else left? You didn't check this time. He was pulling your bra up, now. Just as your skin was pimpling from the cold air, the priest started tugging down your pants. Next, your underwear, his fingers drawing lines down your thighs as he did so. Your heart pounded with fear, you were frozen, but you couldn't find it in yourself to resist him. You could have had an audience behind you in the church but your heart would have pounded from excitement as well as fear.

There was a warmth on your back as he approached you and guided you forward until your hands rested on the stone. You forgot how the prayers went when cloth rustled behind you. He put his hands on your hips and you tilted them up, offering yourself.

He plunged into you immediately and forcefully. Harder than the first time, thrusting, _hammering_ , until your walls gave way to his cock. Pulling your hips back to meet his thrusts and using your body to scratch his itch. He had no need for lust. He saw getting off as a chore to be done. You just made it more enjoyable.

You tried to crawl forward and away. With surprising strength, he stopped you, dragging your hips back again, and continued like it was nothing.

"Please, Father, it hurts!"

"Good. That is your real penance."

He pushed you to your first peak in under a minute and again, he didn't stop. This time, you were privy to short, low moans from the priest. Not loud enough to drown out your own, which were shrill with pain. Your fingers curled against the stone like a kneading cat. It was disgusting, _disgusting_ , that you were letting a priest use you as a cocksleeve in front of the altar.

Kirei was very happy with having you as a playtoy at the moment. Perhaps he would tire of you later and dispose of you. For now, you even made Mass more interesting. You had no idea the emotions that displayed openly on your face when he made sure to concentrate on you. Like in cartoons when a character squirms under a spotlight. He need only glance at you and you were suddenly engrossed in the sermon. Or wondering what his next move was and how you could get into his pants. So easy to read and take advantage of.

"Nice little arrangement you have here."

Kirei gasped as you tensed up all over your body and around his cock, then he smirked. Gilgamesh stood just to the side of Kirei's vision, one hand in his pocket and a maddening grin on his face. Kirei's Servant was very amused by this. Gilgamesh bent down at the waist to get a better look at your face. "Ahhh, your pet does not seem to be enjoying herself."

Kirei hummed thoughtfully, imagining the discomfort on your face. He had seen you like that before; he knew exactly what your expression was. Add in some absolute horror that you had been caught and your trembling, his body warmed with the joy that normally he was denied in his everyday life. Before you could try to get away again, he used the hardened muscles hidden under his cassock to lift you up and hold you in a way that put you on display for his Servant. You couldn't move. He kept you locked against him with one arm across your chest. With the other hand, he pressed on your clit and rubbed hard. You bent back against his body from the sheer pleasure, your tongue bulging from your lips with each pant. Like you wanted to vomit from the situation but couldn't. Gilgamesh's grin widened.


End file.
